Broken Lullaby
by DamagedAngryAngel13
Summary: The new girl, the transfer, to Hogwarts is not what anyone was suspecting especially Draco Malfoy. Draco may not be ready to spill his secrets but he may be forced to by her.


Name-Eri (eh ree) Chang

Meaning- my protector

Relatives-(twin sister) Cho Chang (mother) Andria Chang (father) Tyler Chang (grandmother) Yura Oda (grandfather) Kyo Oda

Age-15 ½

Hair-reddish black, Asian, to about mid shoulder

Eyes-reddish(Kitsune blood) blue green

Birthday-October 31st

Race Witch/Kitsune

Born-London, England

Lives-Tokyo, Japan

Favorite Color-Black, Favorite Book-Dracula, Favorite Food-kitsune udon(go figure), Favorite Sweet-Taiyaki Favorite Time of Day-midnight,

Fact: Most dialect is directly from the book, which will follow until a certain point where I will take over so it follows my plot. I do not own Harry Potter or anything relating to it that is J.K. Rowling and I if I did Draco would get more action. I do however own Eri Chang, Tyler Change, Andria Chang, Yura Oda, and of course Kyo Oda. The plot change obviously belongs to me.

"_**Sup, Yo!"-**_other languages (Mostly Japanese)

"**That's what I'm talking about"**-me interrupting

**Chapter 1-Hoggy Warts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry?**

"Eri!" Screamed grandma Yura waving her cane causing a few muggle teens to duck just in time to avoid been bashed in the head. Grandpa Kyo calmly placed a hand on his wife's shoulder speaking softly until she lowered her cane. I loved grandpa Kyo he was the only one that believed I was fine and not in need of "lady" training. He was of course the one that had secretly been giving me gags and ideas to raise a little hell at home. This was my reason why I had been shipped off to Tokyo on my eleventh birthday. Grandma had been teaching me the art of womanliness while grandpa had been teaching me magic. I am actually rather advanced in magic but I could thank some of that to being a kistune. We are highly intelligent and have some magical abilities. Grandpa Kyo pulled me from my thoughts as we sat down on a station bench.

"_**Your grandmother causes me such a headache."**_ He moaned in Japanese holding his head between his hands. I patted him on the back and leaned my head against his shoulder. He raised his head staring into my eyes and laughed. _**"To believe you are what my mother always warned me about growing up," **_grandpa changed his voice going as high in range as he could. _"__**You watch out for those beautiful women for a Kitsune hunts their soul. And, yet here is my own granddaughter one."**_ He began laughing again hugging me tightly in his vice like grip.

_**"You two are wasting my time."**_ Grandma screeched in her usually voice. Muggles began to mutter about unusual foreigners glancing at my grandpa and me. We sighed simultaneously rolling our eyes and trudged forward to grandma. **"**_**We have to find platform 9 and ¾." **_She looked at the small letter mum had sent us the directions to Hoggy Warts or whatever it was called. Grandpa leaned against the stone slab that was between nine and ten, well that was until he fell through. I jumped in right after him and gasped. There was large red train that had silvery gray steam coming from stovetop pipe. Wizards and witches were huddle in groups talking and joking. From what I was, guessing first year students clung to their parents anxiously. There was a cough from the ground beside me. I shook my head and helped grandpa up from the stone cobble pavement. That was until grandma burst through knocking us both down the ground.

"_**Keso**_(**damn**_**) grandma**_." I said heaving myself up. She scoffed angrily hitting the back of my legs with her cane.

_**"Profanity is not what a lady does**_." She scolded. Grandpa grabbing my arm to help himself up just laughed side hugging me.

"_**But what a true trickster says." **_He whispered in my ear. I smiled nodding happily. That was until Cho ran over followed by mum and dad. Grandpa gave my arm a brief squeeze before swooping Cho into a hug. He sat her down and grandma gave her a look over nodding in approve that she never gave me. Dad hugged me tightly saying how he missed his kit causing me to giggle. Dad was the reason I was half Kitsune. He was a kyūbi no Kitsune living for nine thousand years before finding my mother. She of course thought he was a twenty-three year old college muggle when she had met him. Cho on the other hand was pure witch through and through. I mean that in all ways possible. Mom just nodded her head at me in somewhat disappointment. She was of course comparing me to Cho. Cho had long jet-black Asian hair like every Asian. Mum had beautiful blonde brown hair that hung in ringlets perfectly never out of place. I on the other hand my reddish black hair I could thank for being Kitsune. My father had the same Asian hair my sister had but it flipped out slightly around his young face. She shook her head pulling grandma away. I heard them discussing my choice in clothes. Red and black plaid skinny jeans white long sleeve shirt under a black sliced short sleeve shirt. My black high top converses covered in neon color sharpies that were random sayings my friends had said, they of course were in Japanese.

"Eri," Cho said nodding in my direction. "How have you been?" She questioned a smirk forming on her face that I so badly wanted to punch.

"Fine, how have you been you?" I questioned back venom leaking from every syllable.

"Wonderful. Mother took me to Pairs this summer." Cho bragged. I just nodded biting my lower lip so I didn't say anything that would make mum change her mind about letting me go to Hoggy Warts. Grandpa gave me a sympathetic look giving me a tiny thumbs up no one but me and maybe dad saw. I gripped my book bag that had the character Domo and a few other Japanese characters. I walked away annoyed with my stupid girly girl family members and my dad and grandpa talking business. There was a tall black male with dreads waving at someone. He was waving to a boy with thick black hair that stood in odd directions and ugly ass circular glasses. A large black dog almost the size of Irish wolfhound sat beside the boy. It wagged its tail as the boy looked at it happily. I approached them even if I wanted to say dogs shouldn't be here. You see Kitsune have never liked dogs as long as they have been around. I'm only half Kitsune so they do not bother me as much as my father. It tilted it's head as I came closer to the group. A crazy looking man with two miss matching eyes came over to them pushing a cart full of trunks. One swiveled around in its head and stopped at me, I gulped it scared my slightly.

"Oh good," said a woman with blinding orange hair whom was also on the plump side. "Here's Alastor with luggage, look…" she finished the man mumbling something to her. I looked at the dog that looked back at me turning its head to the side. I smiled at it my larger than most canines pointed towards it. I coughed and the large group turned to me surprised even if I had been standing there for at least ten minutes. The group consisted of the woman whom was now joined with her husband I could tell as he clutched her side. The black haired boy along with the crazy elderly man and the cute dog stood there. A girl with bushy brown hair stood very close to the red headed boy who probably belongs to the large red headed family, since there were twin red heads and a young red headed girl. A woman with gray hair with a hat the shape of a porkpie strangely enough stood next to the others. Last came the blonde haired man I almost gagged his scent smelled super strong like a…werewolf. My eyes widened at the sight of him. Let's hope father doesn't come looking for and find me by this lot.

"Sorry but would you let me pet your puppy?" I questioned my head tilting to the side along with the dog. Everyone was speechless and I was beyond confused it's just a dog, right? The black haired boy nodded and I knelt down in front of it trying not to breath. Damn Kitsune half being such a tight ass. I breathed in deep and my eyebrows rose quickly. He smelled like a….human? That didn't make sense and then it did. Animagus of course! I winked at him before talking. "Sorry once again for being so rude he was cute and I was attracted." I shrugged as I scratched him under the chin. "I'm Eri Chang." I introduced myself to the boy.

"Harry Potter." He said quietly as if it was important that no one heard him. I nodded and went back to scratching the dog. Everyone gave each other confused faces looking at my back even the dog gave a weird look.

"That's cool unusual name but cool. Not that I can talk, huh? Although, yours could be normal in London I wouldn't know." I continued to talk since the people stood there stunned. I stood up dusting my pants off waving good-bye. The group talked amongst them as a loud warning whistle sounded and I began to increase my pace to the scarlet train. I walked down the rows and stopped looking out the window as the train began to move. The "dog" began to bound alongside the train. A small smile graced my face. Three of the kids that had been in the group were talking together.

"He shouldn't have come with us." The girl with the bushy hair whispered fiercely but worry laced her words.

"Oh lighten up," the younger of the orange haired male said, "He hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke." He finished, my smile widened, and I danced around a bit. I was right my nose hadn't failed me it was a human. I coughed and they all turned to me eyes wide and I politely asked to get through. I looked into random compartments making faces at the people who turned. When I reached, a compartment with the blinds down I assumed no one was in it. I opened it and wished I hadn't. A very pale boy a little taller than I was, was cleaning a large wound. His hair was bleach blonde no a silver blonde and he wore jeans that rode low. He whipped his head around sputtering slightly before bellowing in a harsh whisper to get out. I couldn't I was transfixed on the scars littering his body and his black eye. I reached a hand out knowing I shouldn't be doing this. The male flinched back as I placed a hand on his cheek sliding.

"What are you doing." He whispered angrily but he didn't pull away. I could tell it just hurt too much to push me away. Bruise littered his body; as well, it was easier to see them up close. He had startling silver eyes I figured they were going to be a stormy gray but they weren't. His wound was bad and the cloth he was using was not going to help. He looked into my eyes a little stunned with what he saw. Not everyone has reddish blue green eyes it's quite a combo and an easy way to start a conversation. I lowered my hand from his face and stepped back. I guess I don't know my Kitsune side felt protective of this individual. His wound was on his lower stomach close to his hips. I sucked in a deep breath and breathed out again before placing a gently, warm hand on his side. He jumped out of his daze and began to babble about what the hell I doing, who I thought I was, Malfoy's don't let freaks touch them the last bit was bitter. I smiled at him as a subtle golden light spread over my hand and his side. He looked down surprised as the blood stopped and now the skin was sewing its self-back together leaving nothing not even a scar.

"You're fine." I spoke softly smiling lopsided. He glared at me scoffing but he's eyes showed a different emotion. His eyes thanked me but begged not to tell anyone. "I'm Eri Chang nice to meet you." And with that I bowed and left closing the door once again made sure I didn't assume no one were in them anymore. The boy looked so…loveless. My heart wrenched as I thought about it. I once again walked through the train trying to find a sane group of people. The last group I came two were abnormal to say the least. Someone from one of the compartments stuck there foot out as I passed by. I only caught a glimpse of black hair before tumble.

"Holy shit on toast!" I screamed as I fall into someone groaning. "Mother that was worse than… I trailed off realizing I had run into the red haired boy, the younger one. Four people looked out the compartment while the bushy haired girl glared down at me. I waved slightly as the red head girl and boy, Harry, and the girl glared at me. While they glared a blonde girl and brown haired cubby boy stared at me confused.

"Eri, right?" asked the bushy haired girl. I nodded pulling my shirts down that had ridden up.

**"**_**Hai, Watashi no nameh wa Change Eri dess. Onamae wa nandesu ka**__?"_ I asked quickly reverting back to Japanese in my nervousness. They stared at me confused their eyebrows knitting together trying to figure out what I had just said. I laughed scratching the back of my head, bowing. "Sorry I'm a bit nervous with new people. I tend to revert to Japanese when I'm nervous. I meant to say yeah my name is Eri Chang. I asked what your name was." I translated.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to make you nervous." Her voice gave her away they did want to make me nervous because I had heard their earlier conversation. "I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ronald Weasley, that's his sister Ginny Weasley and he's Neville Longbottom." She introduced herself and everyone else besides Harry and the blonde chick. I nodded smiling happily even if I felt the anger from her.

"I haven't seen you before what house are you in?" The ginger haired girl questioned with a glare. I turned to her tilting my head to to the side.

"House? I thought we were going to a boarding school." I was confused they could tell. The four people relaxed slightly.

"No, the houses are like your family. You're going to a boarding school but there are houses in it." Explained Hermione with a know it all tone. From the rolling of the eyes of everyone, it seemed normal. They let me pass and I stood under the luggage rack setting my book bag on the ground. Harry was reading a magazine called _the Quibbler_.

"Is that good?" I asked interested on the small part about the article titled **Sirius Black: Villain or Victim? **He gave me questioning look. "The article about Sirius Black? I've heard about him, but I don't know his sentence was a bit ify if you ask me. I bet it was that Peter guy. Just finding his finger is strange, sure blowing someone up would cause the pieces to be hard to find, but if you think about there had to be more than a finger." I nodded smiling happily. The four people looked at me suspiciously while the other boy looked at me looked at me as if I was deranged while the blonde just sat there. Harry flipped through some more pages before closing it.

"Anything good in there?" asked Ron.

"Of course not," said Hermione scathingly even before Harry had opened his mouth to reply. "_The Quibbler's_ rubbish, everyone knows that." _Excuse me I didn't know that! _

"Excuse me," the blonde girl whom I still did not know her name. "My father's the editor." Luna said and I held in a chuckle as Hermione stuttered out an awkward apology. Luna asked for her magazine back grabbing it from Harry's hands. Flipping through the pages herself, she turned it upside down and disappeared behind it. The compartment door opened revealing the boy and I almost gasped but from the mood change, it wouldn't be a good thing to offer up that we had meet. The boy had seemed to be bi-polar because he was smirking and was in-between two cavemen. His eyes though once again gave him away. The surprise on his face when he saw me was held in his eyes. Along with his surprise, there was hidden agony. _Wow, that was super corny. _

"What?" Harry aggressively questioned the blonde going to show me that saying oh hey to him would get me booted out.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention." The blonde drawled. I had noticed he had changed clothes. He was no longer wearing muggle jeans; he changed into his school uniform that consisted of black slacks, white dress shirt, gray wool vest, tie that was silver and green, my favorite colors, and black dress shoes. I groaned it was the ugliest outfit I had seen in my entire life and that included the time grandpa thought he would dress "hip". He was so different from the person before but he was the same. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishment." He smirked not grinned.

"Yeah," Harry started, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Harry finished Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all laughed. The blonde's lip curled slightly.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" He asked.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said sharply. I looked at the blonde studying him with interest. My dad had mentioned the name Malfoy before. Malfoy was a guy who worked for the British Ministry of Magic. My father had worked there for a while in the Hall of Mysteries, whatever that was.

"I seem to have touched a nerve," Malfoy smirked once again. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line." Malfoy finished with a rather stalkerish statement that I realized was mostly a lie. Except the dogging part did make me think of the animagus guy that Harry had been with.

"Get out!" Hermione shrieked standing up from her seat. Malfoy gave a half-hearted malicious look and a short glance where I smiled a ghost of a smile making him depart the cavemen lumber after him. Hermione slammed the compartment door behind them and turned to glance at Harry.

"Well that didn't scream I'm going to molest you in your sleep." I muttered but everyone heard me shaking their heads. "Who was that guy anyway?" I questioned curiously even though I had two sides of him and knew his last name. They turned to me and suddenly I felt like jumping into my bag and hiding.

"That's Draco Malfoy he's the son of Luscious Malfoy. They're both crazy with all of their pure blood crap." Ron said darkly staring out the door he had left. Draco I don't know felt different to me like he…well…didn't fit his stereotype. We went back into silence, which bored me so I whipped out a book from my bag. It was _Mythical Creatures the True Story_ written by numerous creatures. One was a werewolf and I just loved to read his story I had dog-eared the page. There also was a story by a vampyre named Vlad Dracula Jr., which made me laugh. There were not any stories written by Kitsunes, my species was rather secretive and hated humans and wizards. Rain spattered the windows halfheartedly and then the sun would want a random appearance then disappear behind clouds like a horrible strip tease. Darkness fell and I almost let out an excited squeal until the lamps came on. Luna put her _Quibbler_ in her bag and took to staring intensely at all of us. I shivered slightly when her wide blueish silver eyes took to me.

"We'd better change," Hermione said. I raised an eyebrow confused. Then it donned on me grandpa and I had forgotten to get my uniform from grumpy tailor Mrs. Chise.

"Fuck!" I said scrambling to my feet throwing my trunk, that I had went looking for after the Draco fiasco, easy to the ground unlatched it dug through it. The others did it slow and with difficulty being crowded so close together. I latched the trunk and swung it easy back onto the rack. I wanted to say "I love being a Kitsune" like the teenage mutant ninja turtles, but decided against it. After everyone pulled on their school robes, I stared at the girls thanking God that I had forgotten it. "Am I going to get in trouble for not having a uniform?" I asked as they sat back down.

"You don't have your robes?" Hermione bellowed as if I had just threatened to jump of the train. I nodded slowly afraid of her next reaction. "I would let you have my extra set but you're taller than me." She said and Ginny along with Luna said the same thing. I bit my lip in deep thought trying to think of a solution. I snapped my fingers, grabbed my trunk again, and tore through it.

"I don't own a black a skirt, actually I don't own a skirt period, but I own black jeans." I told them throwing pants into Neville's face. He blushed and I laughed at his expression. I pulled out my MATH SUCKS white tee and my dad's school red and white stripped sweater.(**the best time to wear a stripped sweater is all the time!)** I sat down on a seat that Ron allowed me and pulled off my converse and pulled my shirts off leaving me in my pitch black ruffled bra. All three guys turned away and I continued to get dressed. I pulled on the MATH tee and then the sweater. I stared at my pants, as did the boys their faces turned tomato red and Neville threw them back at me. Hermione and Ginny had stood speechless as I pulled my small stunt. The all had camis underneath and made the boys leave the compartment to put on their skirts. I motioned for them to turn around and pleaded with the girls to watch them I slid off my plaid skinnies and replaced them with black skinnies. I tied my converse back onto my feet.

"You still stick out like a sore thumb." Stated Ron and everyone agreed including me. Luna spoke up for the first time in hours.

"You could just where the cloak over it until you get your school robes." She added and we all stared at her but agreed to that. I stole Harry's extra one and put around myself. They nodded giving thumbs up. The train began to slow down and a large racket came up and down as I guessed everyone scrambled around getting trunks and pets. My pet is a cute greater scooty owl or black owl. I named him Loki after my favorite Norse god and he seemed to enjoy it, so it stuck. Ron and Hermione said they were supposed to supervise the entire racket, so they disappeared leaving Harry, Luna, Neville, and myself. However, the two prefects left Harry in charge of Ron's owl names Pigwidgeon and Hermione's cat Crookshanks.

"I'll carry that owl, if you like," said Luna to Harry reaching for Pigwidgeon while Neville stowed he's awful smelling toad in his pocket. Harry awkwardly thanked Luna as he hoisted his owl, Hedwig securely in his arms. We shuffled our way out of the compartment feeling sting of the night air. I could smell pine trees and sighed in relief I had somewhere I could let myself out in my fox form. Harry stopped in front of me almost causing me to tumble to the ground.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked. I raised an eyebrow confused for I had no idea who Hagird was.

"I don't know," Ginny said from behind me, "but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door." Ginny said making Harry come alive from his stupor and move. Ginny separated from us as we moved off the platform and through the station. In a bored manner, I let myself be jostled through the crowd with Harry who stared emotionless. We stopped in front of stagecoaches that were being lead by Thestrals. Strange creatures actually always seemed angry to me. I sniffed slightly and the coach in front of us turned and glared back. Their fleshless black coats always freaked me out since they were like skeletons. It was hard to tell when they weren't angry with their pupil-less white eyes and the black leathery wings seemed to remind me of bats like vampireish. Harry stared seemingly amazed by them. Ron ran up to us out of breath.

"Where's Pig?" He asked behind Harry.

"That Luna girl was carrying him," Harry said turning to Ron. A short distance away, I spotted the blonde haired boy Malfoy. The boys continued their conversation while Hermione, Ginny, and Luna arrived. They continue to talk and I watched Malfoy. He bossed second years around and I bit my lip. Maybe I had imagined that this boy was feeling pain. Maybe it was a different blonde hair boy I had helped and I had just put emotion in his eyes. Feeling my stare I saw him turn and stare at me. I felt a pull from him as if I needed to go see him. Our eyes locked and I felt sudden intense emotion. Pain, worry, and fear rushed through my body.


End file.
